powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis Cruger
Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and was the Commander of S.P.D's Earth Branch until his promotion to Supreme Commander of Space Patrol Delta after Fowler Birdie's retirement to Miami. Biography Commander Anubis Cruger is an extraterrestrial who has physical characteristics of both a human and a jackal. Lost Planet Years ago, Emperor Gruumm attacked the planet of Sirius with his Troobian forces. Cruger, along with his fellow Sirians, banded together to form a fighting force against the attacking evil, they formed the first Space Patrol Delta. However, as valiantly as they fought, they lost and Sirius was destroyed. During the battle, General Benagg led the attack on Cruger's squad. Also, Commander Cruger's wife, Isinia, was also lost. Believing that Doggie Cruger had been eliminated, he was left on the planet. However, once Cruger awoke, he found his planet barren and all other Sirians were destroyed. S.P.D. Doggie then left for Earth where he became the Commander of Space Patrol Delta. Cruger also acted as the mentor of the A-Squad Power Rangers. He then chose the S.P.D. B-Squad Rangers: Jack Landors as Red Ranger, Sky Tate as Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson as Green Ranger, Z Delgado as Yellow Ranger, and Sydney Drew as Pink Ranger, to take the place of the A-Squad who had become missing in action. Cruger advised the B-Squad in their year-long battle with Grumm and his Troobian forces. Ranger of the Shadows When General Benagg showed up on Earth, it brought back horrible memories and tough emotions for Commander Cruger. At first he did not want to face them, but with the help of the B-Squad Rangers and Kat Manx, Commander Cruger took on his past and Benagg. Kat had made Doggie a new compact device, S.P.D. Patrol Morpher, allowing him to morph into the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. When Jack took time off to help the homeless without checking in with headquarters Doggie demanded that Jack tell him where he had been and what he had been doing only to be shocked when Jack bluntly explained that what he had been doing in his free time was none of Cruger's business. Last Battles As the Shadow Ranger, Cruger helped his Rangers in battle, but he was still haunted by what had transpired on Sirius. When he fought Icthior, the monster told Cruger that Isinia was still alive. Cruger did not believe the word of the criminal. However, after Cruger was captured by the A-Squad and turned over to Emperor Gruumm, he was shown that Isinia was indeed alive. She had been captured by Gruumm during the battle on Sirius. When the A-Squad Rangers returned, Cruger returned to using them as the main Rangers, debriefing them ahead of B-Squad who believed they'd go back to being Zord cleanup detail and the reserves, but it is likely that he merely did this out of procedure as Kat told B-Squad that Cruger had once told her that B-Squad were the best Rangers he'd ever worked with and he was proud to serve with them. A-Squad ended up proving to be evil and captured Cruger, taking him to Gruumm's ship where he is briefly reunited with Isinia and later B-Squad when they are captured. Thanks to the help of Piggy, Cruger and the B-Squad managed to escape. While the B-Squad went to fight off Omni in his Magnificence Body, Cruger went to get his wife back. Cruger faced against Mora and easily defeated and contained her, then he went up against Gruumm. Cruger defeated Gruumm, who apparently fell to his death and he and Isinia were finally reunited. During the battle with Omni, Kat contacted Cruger as she had found a weakness in the Magnificence. In order for the Rangers to utilize it, Cruger had to open up a panel in the Magnificence, but likely wouldn't survive the destruction. Even knowing this, Cruger made the decision to possibly sacrifice himself to stop the threat. Cruger opened up the panel, allowing the S.W.A.T. Megazord to fire a blast through it that destroyed the Magnificence. Both Commander Cruger and Isinia were thought to have been lost, but they emerged out of the rubble and were not harmed. But before the celebration could begin, Gruumm too came out of the wreckage. Even though the Rangers offered their help, Cruger decided to battle Gruumm himself, unmorphed. Cruger easily defeated Gruumm who ordered him to finish him off. Cruger instead cut off the top Gruumm's horn and after mocking him, contained him and celebrated the victory with everyone. Promotion Time Commander Cruger remained at S.P.D. Earth Station as Commander, though he did receive a new uniform. He watched as the Omega and Nova Rangers went home and after checking that Sky would follow the orders of anyone who was made as the new Red Ranger as Jack was leaving, promoted him to Red Ranger status. Soon, however, he became the new Supreme Commander of S.P.D. after Fowler Birdie retired; Cruger chose Sky as the new commander, passing on the Red Ranger powers over to Bridge, which he uses in Once A Ranger. Super Megaforce Cruger was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Given his Sentai counterpart fought in the Legend War, it is entirely possible that he did indeed fight elsewhere. HyperForce When the HyperForce Rangers travel to 2025, they pose as SPD officers in order to try to find the location of Joe Shih. Cruger questions the rangers' motives and truthfulness, but eventually allows them to investigate with Lina Song. After the investigation goes badly, Cruger arrests and individually interrogates all of the rangers, to which they admit that they are from the year 3016 on a secret mission. The rangers are released when Napoleon Wrench's Proton Accelerator is activated, so that they may aid in the fight. These events are alleged to happen before Cruger becomes the Shadow Ranger. Soul of the Dragon Cruger joined with several Space Patrol Delta officers to assist Tommy Oliver in rescuing his son JJ from the witch Scorpina, engaging her forces in a battle which saw Scorpina dragged back to the Talos Dimension by her master Lokar while the remaining gang members were taken into custody by the Blue Senturion and his fellow police officers. Personality Cruger is often tough and stubborn, but fair and is an overall kind-hearted, brave and noble person. Doggie was extremely dedicated to his duties as part of S.P.D and has little to no time for anything outside of it, and expected the same of his subordinates or in some cases demanded it. True to his years, he contains a lot of wisdom. Although the young Rangers often misunderstand his intentions sometimes. One example was that when he sent the older Sam from the future on scouting missions more than the other Rangers. While the other Rangers saw this as a form of favoritism, Cruger's true intentions were to get Sam accustomed to the current time period since his future was completely different from Cruger's and the B-Squad's present. While Cruger didn't often express his admiration for the B-Squad to them directly, he was shown to regard them very highly, telling Kat Manx they were the best team he'd ever had in "Messenger". When the A-Squad returned, Cruger went back to using them, but likely only out of procedure with Kat reiterating to the Rangers about Cruger's faith in them in the form of his statement to her about them being his best team. Cruger has also shown a willingness to sacrifice himself for the greater good: during the final battle with Omni, Cruger exposed Omni's only weakness even though he knew he likely wouldn't survive. When Kat pointed this out to him, Cruger simply told her "I know Kat" and ordered the Rangers to fire on Omni's weakness without hesitation. S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Zords *Delta Base/Delta Command Megazord Arsenal *Patrol Morpher *Shadow Saber *Delta ATV Ranger Key The S.P.D. Shadow Ranger Key is Anubis’s personal Ranger Key. This key has been used by the Mega Rangers in the Super Mega Cannon on one occasion so far. *Used in the Super Mega Cannon against Redker. Behind the scenes "Attention, Rangers! My name is Commander Cruger, when my planet was attacked by the Troobians, I escaped to Earth. Now this is my last chance to stop them. I am the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger!" - Anubis Cruger Cruger's voice is heard in a series of specially filmed profile shorts released by Jetix to promote SPD, prompting his B-Squad Rangers to identify themselves. He also has his own filmed profile short as well. Notes *Unlike his counterpart, whose color designation was never overtly mentioned, Power Rangers classifies Shadow Ranger as a Black Ranger as seen in Power Rangers Action Card Game, Power Rangers Morphin Madness, and the comic Issue 30 cover. *Cruger was the first mentor to not be from Earth since Dimitria. *Anubis is the second mentor to become a Ranger after Tommy, and followed by Udonna, RJ, and Kendall. **He is also the only non-human mentor in this category. *Cruger's name carries several references to his Sentai counterpart. **Phonetically, they both share the same last name, albeit spelled slightly different. **Cruger's first name Anubis, is the name of his counterpart's homeworld. **His Sentai counterpart's actual first name, is Cruger's frequent nickname. *The name Anubis used in both canine bipedal aliens' cases comes from the Egyptian jackal god of the dead and Judge of the Dead, whom he resembles in appearance. *Cruger is the least humanoid in terms of appearance of good Rangers in all of Power Rangers history. *It still remains unclear how his head was able to fit inside his helmet, as his helmet appears to be normal sized. The most probable explanation for this is that his Patrol Morpher might morph his physical body in addition to activating his Ranger form. He shares this uncertainty with his Japanese counterpart. However, unlike his counterpart, the Rangers never actually asked him. *When Cruger defeated Grumm, he did so without morphing which is previously unseen with Power Ranger main villains. Only Ransik comes close and he simply surrendered after defeating the Rangers. *Although the Shadow Ranger (and his Sentai counterpart, DekaMaster) never had a S.W.A.T. Mode in the TV series, a figure of Shadow Ranger in S.W.A.T. mode was released in the Power Rangers S.P.D. toyline. Appearances *''Power Rangers: Soul of the Dragon'' }} See Also References Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:SPD Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Non-Color Names Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR 100 Category:Sirians Category:Playable Characters In Power Rangers: Battle For The Grid Category:Space Patrol Delta